Adam Park
Adam Park is a veteran Power Ranger and a hero from the Power Rangers television series. He became the second Black Ranger, replacing Zack Taylor. He is also Tanya Sloan's love interest in Power Rangers Zeo. History Mighty Morphin’ Dinusha silva Arrival in Angel Grove Adam came to Angel Grove along with his friends, Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell from the town of Stone Canyon so as to take part in the final round of the Team Ninja competition. They met three of the Power Rangers, Tommy Oliver, Billy Cranston, and Kimberly Ann Hart, when they helped each other to save the baby of a teacher, when his stroller went down a hill and almost went off a dangerous drop. After finding out why the three had come to Angel Grove, the three rangers were surprised when they saw the trio compete and win. Receiving the Powers However Adam and his friends’ fighting skill and their involvement with Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly caught the attention of Lord Zedd. He planned to make the three into his own dark warriors and had Goldar kidnap them after they won the tournament. He chained them up inside of a cave and set a snake on them that would turn them evil forever with one bite. Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly went to their rescue and though they succeeded in saving them, but the snake wrapped around the Blue Rangers' throat, forcing him to remove his helmet in order to breath thus exposing his identity to Adam and the others. Tommy and Kimberly revealed their identities to them as well and took the trio to the Command Center, where the alter egos of Jason, Zack, and Trini were revealed to them as well. Adam, Rocky, and Aisha were then sworn to secrecy, promising never to reveal the rangers identities. After Jason, Zack, and Trini were selected to attend a peace conference, Adam was chosen to take Zack’s place as the Black Ranger. His friends, Rocky and Aisha, replaced Jason and Trini respectively and the three moved to Angel Grove, where they began attending Angel Grove High with Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly. Battles as a Ranger Now the Black Ranger, Adam began fighting against the evil of Lord Zedd, who was eventually joined by Rita Repulsa. More about him was revealed after he became a Power Ranger, that he had been picked on and ignored when he was a child. After Adam began learning martial arts, he gained more confidence, but still had problems around girls. He soon found himself the target of Scorpina, who disguised herself as a normal girl named Sabrina. She wanted to manipulate Adam so as to keep him away from his friends before luring him into an ambush. Aisha didn’t trust Sabrina, but she tried to get along with her for Adam’s sake. However this mistrust allowed her to help the Black Ranger when Scorpina lured him on a hike in a remote part of the park. This encounter had a toll on Adam’s confidence, but he recovered when he caught the attention of a girl that Aisha had tried to get him together with. Later when all of the rangers except Tommy were sent back to colonial times, the Black Ranger became very close to a girl named Marissa, who helped them out. After they managed to get back to their proper time, Adam was clearly saddened until he ran into a girl who looked just like her, most likely her descendant. Ninja Quest After Rita Repulsa’s brother, Rito Revolto, came to Earth and succeeded in destroying the Thunderzords and highly damaging the rangers’ Power Coins, they were forced to head into the Desert of Despair in order to find the temple of Ninjor, the creator of the Power Coins. After finding and releasing him, he gave the rangers new Power Coins with the powers of the ninja with Adam gaining the powers of the Frog. Later when Rita and Rito’s father, Master Vile, came to Earth, seeking to steal the powerful Zeo Crystal. The rangers succeeded in getting the crystal before Vile could and they then split the crystal into five sub-crystals, sending them into different parts of history. Vile Turns Time Master Vile eventually used the Orb of Doom, which turned back time and transformed the rangers into children, though they still had their memories. Unable to fight themselves, they recruited the Aquitian Rangers, Aurico, Delphine, Cestro, Corcus, and Tideus. Billy then created a device that would return the rangers to their proper ages, using the Power Coins as its power source. He tested it on himself and it worked, but Goldar took this opportunity to steal the coins, allowing Rita and Zedd to destroy them. Thus the rangers needed new powers and each were sent back to a different place and time to recover the Zeo sub-crystals, which could restore their ages and act as their new powers. Adam ended up in Korea, where his grandmother was from, and met Kai-Ogi, a local sage, finding his sub-crystal behind a waterfall. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie When the Command Center was destroyed, the Rangers were forced to teleport to Phaedos in order to retrieve the Great Power with the last remaining power of the Command Center, to the dying Zordon's protests. Once there, he and the other rangers meet Dulcea, who once learning of their mentor Zordon's plight, helps them tap into the power of the Ninjetti, where Adam learned that in him is an animal spirit waiting to be released - his being the Frog (to his dismay). As Ninjetti, he and the rangers travel to the Monolith in order to retrieve the Great Power. Though waylaid by the Gatekeepers, Adam and the others manage to access the Monolith, which also bore the Frog symbol among its many creature emblems. It's here where Adam gained the power of the Frog Ninjazord. The zords return the rangers' powers and Adam finds himself clad in his familiar ranger armor with the Frog's symbol emblazoned on his chest. He returned to Angel Grove with the other Rangers to battle Ivan Ooze and emerged victorious. With his Ninjetti power, he, along with the other rangers managed to revive the dying Zordon, reconstruct his plasma tube and return the Command Center to a fully-functioning state. Zeo After uniting his sub-crystal with the others, Adam and his comrades were restored to their proper ages. However a new threat arrived in the form of King Mondo and his Machine Empire, who drove Zedd and Rita off. Adam and the others harnessed the powers of the Zeo Crystal to become the new Zeo Rangers. Adam became the new green ranger, Zeo Ranger IV, and he and the others began their battle with the Machine Empire, a battle they eventually won. Turbo When Divatox, an evil space pirate, sought to unleash a terrible demon known as Maligore, Adam and the others were called on to stop her. Unable to pursue her with their current powers, they took on the new Turbo powers, Adam gaining the powers of Desert Thunder as the Green Turbo Ranger. After defeating Maligore with their new Turbo Megazord, the rangers emerged successful. However Divatox began assaulting Angel Grove so as to have revenge with her first plan forcing Adam and the others to miss their graduation ceremony. After some time, the Green Ranger passed his powers to Carlos Vallerte, a member of a soccer team that he coached, so that he could attend college along with the rest of his teammates. Always a Chance During a battle, Carlos (now the Black Ranger) accidentally hurt his teammate, Cassie Chan, when a monster switched places with her as he was attacking. This deeply affected him and he decided to quit his life as a ranger. In an attempt to get Carlos’ confidence back, Adam arrived to train him both physically a nd mentally. Adam revealed to Alpha 6, who was also aiding him, that he still had his heavily damaged Mastodon Power Coin. Alpha warned him not to morph with it since its link to the Morphing Grid had been destroyed and it had become highly unstable. Upon being attacked by the monster, Adam was forced to try morphing, which worked but his morphed form kept flickering in and out and it weakened him terribly. Seeing Adam take such a risk renewed Carlos’ confidence and he became a better ranger. Once a Ranger, Parts 1 and 2 A couple of years later, Adam returned to his life as a Power Ranger after receiving a call from the Sentinel Knight to help protect the jewels of the Corona Aurora. The Overdrive Rangers had lost their powers thanks to Thrax’s evil alliance and a new team of Power Rangers was needed. Adam’s powers as the Black Mighty Morphin’ Ranger were restored and he led a team consisting of Xander Bly, the Green Mystic Ranger, Bridge Carson, the Red S.P.D. Ranger, Kira Ford, the Yellow Dino Ranger, and Tori Hanson, the Blue Ninja Ranger, to battle Thrax’s alliance. Adam later brought back Alpha 6 to fix the Overdrive Rangers' link to the Morphing Grid, which succeeded. With their powers restored, the Overdrive Rangers, Adam, and the other veteran rangers went to take on Thrax and his alliance in one final battle. They emerged victorious and Adam returned to the dojo that he had started running. It is implied that the powers of him and the other Rangers chosen by the Sentinel Knight stayed in intact. Super Megaforce Adam returned as a Zeo Ranger with Rocky, Tanya, and Kat, as part of the army of Legendary Rangers, led by Tommy as the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Abilities Adam is an extremely skilled martial artist and has possessed numerous ranger powers over the years. Each of these powers has increased his fighting skills and natural abilities and each has offered a few unique traits of their own, as well as different zords and weapons. The first were those of the Black Mastodon Ranger, which came from his Mastodon Power Coin, where he wielded the Power Axe and a Blade Blaster, which was a sidearm that could change into a short sword or a laser gun. His zord at that point was the Lion Thunderzord. After becoming the Black Ninja Ranger, Adam gained the Frog Power Coin, giving him the ability to enter a ninja based form before morphing, giving him various ninja tricks that he could perform, such as burrowing undergorund or disappearing then reappearing. Adam also had the Metallic Armor, which could better protect him and the Black Shark Cycle, a powerful motorcycle made from the fin of prehistoric shark. His zords consis ted of the Frog Ninjazord and the Black Shogunzord. During the Operation Overdrive team-up, Adam used the Hovertek Cycle, a motorcycle that could change into a helicopter based hover mode, and Defender Vest, an armored protective vest, from the Overdrive Ranger’s arsenal. After becoming Zeo Ranger IV, Adam’s powers increased steadily over time due to them coming from the Zeo Crystal and gained the Zeo Power Hatchets, which were his si gnature weapon and Zeo Blade, and Zeo Laser Pistol, his new sidearms, as his weapons. Adam also had a Zeo Jet Cycle, which replaced his Shark Cycle and his zords included Zeozord IV and Super Zeozord 4. After becoming the Green Turbo Ranger, Adam’s arsenal of weapons consisted of an Auto Blaster and Turbo Sword, his sidearms, and the Turbo Thunder Cannon . He also had a Turbo Navigator and a Turbo Cart, a go-cart esque vehicle. Adam also had use of the Desert Thunder Turbozord. Sentai Counterparts These are Adam's various counterparts in the Super Sentai series. Zyuranger * Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi - his counterpart as the Black Mastodon Ranger. Ohranger *Shouhei Yokkaichi - his counterpart as the Green Zeo Ranger. Carranger *Minoru Uesugi - his counterpart as the Green Turbo Ranger. Trivia *Adam is one of the first two characters to be written off the show without the consent of their actors, the other being Tanya. *Adam is the third Ranger to have more than one color (going from black to green), the first being Tommy Oliver (who went from green to white to red to black), and the second being Rocky DeSantos (who went from red to blue). *Adam’s actor, Johnny Yong Bosch, was one of the few actors to do his own stunts in Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers: The Movie. *Adam was the first male East Asian American Power Ranger. *The color change of Adam’s successor, Carlos, mirrors that of Adam. Adam went from black to green and Carlos went from green to black. *Adam did not receive the original “Go Go Power Rangers!” theme in Once A Ranger when he appeared or when he morphed, most likely because Saban owned the rights to the song and Operation Overdrive was produced by Disney. *Adam is one of the only two rangers to appear in three or more consecutive incarnations of Power Rangers without always being a part of his team. *Adam is the first Green Power Ranger to be a part of the core team, as opposed to being a Sixth Ranger. *He is also one of the only two rangers appears in five or more incarnations of Power Rangers, the other being Tommy Oliver. *During his morph in In Space, his hair appears short, despite it still being long enough to about reach his shoulders like it was in Turbo at that point. This was most likely because it was recycled footage. *Adam is the only one from when Jason, Zack and Trini were replaced had lasted all the way to Turbo. Aisha stayed in Africa and gave her sub-crystal to Tanya in "Hogday Afternoon" and Rocky injured himself and was replaced by Justin in Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. Gallery Damaged Morpher and Coin.jpg Mighty-Morphin-Black.jpg Black Mighty Morphin Ranger - Lizwizard ep.jpg Normal adam.jpg Always-A-Chance.jpg JYB-04.jpg Mmpr-ThePowerTransfer.jpg|Rocky, Adam and Aisha receive the power infusion that will allow them to become the new Power Rangers. 10658736 923049654389517 8496194425554012935 o.png|Adam Park with his predecessor Zack Taylor in The Power Transfer. Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Empowered Category:Fighter Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Ninjas Category:Leaders Category:Male Damsels Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Serious Category:Size-Shifter Category:Successors Category:Movie Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:War Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Time-Travellers Category:Outright Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Athletic Category:Loner Heroes Category:Mentor Category:Pure Good Category:Armored